wrestlemaniafandomcom-20200223-history
WrestleMania XIV
WrestleMania XIV fue la décimocuarta edición de WrestleMania, evento de Pague-por-ver de lucha libre profesional de la World Wrestling Federation. El evento tuvo lugar el 29 de marzo de 1998 en el FleetCenter en Boston, Massachusetts. La frase para WrestleMania XIV fue "dX raided". El evento es bastante recordado por el inicio del primer reinado de Stone Cold Steve Austin con el Campeonato de la WWF. Su victoria en el Evento Central, contra Shawn Michaels (quien participó a pesar de su grave lesión), es a menudo citado como el inicio "oficial" de la "Era Actitud" (Attitude Era). Resultados *L.O.D. 2000 (Hawk y Animal) (c/Sunny) ganaron la Batalla Real de 15 parejas. También en la lucha hubo dos equipos representando a Los Boricuas (Savio Vega y Miguel Pérez, Jr., y Jose Estrada, Jr. y Jesus Castillo), The Truth Commission (Recon y Sniper), Bradshaw y Chainz, dos equipos de Nation of Domination (Mark Henry y D'Lo Brown, y Faarooq y Kama Mustafa), The Quebecers (Jacques Rougeau y Pierre Ouellet), The Rock 'n' Roll Express (Ricky Morton y Robert Gibson), The Headbangers (Mosh y Thrasher), Too Much (Scott Taylor y Brian Christopher), Disciples of Apocalypse (8-Ball y Skull), Steve Blackman y Flash Funk, The Godwinns (Phineas y Henry) y The New Midnight Express (Bombastic Bob y Bodacious Bart) (8:19) **LOD 2000 ganó, eliminando al final a The New Midnight Express ganando una oportunidad al Campeonato en Parejas de la WWF en In Your House: Unforgiven. *TAKA Michinoku venció a Águila reteniendo el Campeonato de Pesos Ligeros de la WWF (5:57) **Michinoku cubrió a Águila luego de un Michinoku Driver. *Triple H (c/Chyna) venció a Owen Hart reteniendo el Campeonato Europeo (11:29) **Triple H cubrió a Hart luego de un Pedigree. *Marc Mero y Sable vencieron a The Artist Formerly Known As Goldust y Luna (9:11) **Sable cubrió a Luna luego de un TKO. *The Rock venció a Ken Shamrock por descalificación reteniendo el Campeonato Intercontinental (4:49) **Shamrock en un principio ganó la lucha haciendo rendir a The Rock con un Ankle Lock. Sin embargo, Shamrock se rehusó a soltarlo. Luego de ser forzado a soltar a The Rock, Shamrock atacó al referee y a un grupo de oficiales, haciendo que el resultado de la lucha sea cambiado a una descalificación. *Cactus Jack y Chainsaw Charlie vencieron a New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn y Road Dogg) en un Dumpster Match ganando los Campeonatos en Parejas de la WWF (10:01) **Chainsaw Charlie metió a the New Age Outlaws en un basurero. Sin embargo, los títulos se los quitaron la noche siguiente, debido a que usaron el basurero incorrecto. *Pete Rose ingresó invitado como "anuciador especial" de la siguiente lucha. Antes de esto, insultó a la multitud, mencionando que los Boston Red Sox no podían ganar una Serie Mundial, hasta que Kane salió y le aplicó un Tombstone Piledriver. *The Undertaker venció a Kane (c/Paul Bearer) (16:58) **Undertaker cubrió a Kane luego de tres Tombstone piledrivers. **Luego de la lucha, Paul Bearer y Kane golpearon al Undertaker tomando venganza con un Tombstone de Kane en una silla. **The Undertaker salió con una "O Fortuna" y sus druidas circundándolo. *Steve Austin venció a Shawn Michaels (c/Mike Tyson como "Special Outside Enforcer" ganando el Campeonato de la WWF (20:02) **Austin cubrió a Michaels luego de esquivar una Sweet Chin Music y aplicar su Stone Cold Stunner. Con el referee caído, Mike Tyson, quien se suponía apoyaba a Michaels, hizo la cuenta a favor de Austin, dándole el mismo la victoria. **Shawn Michaels peleo con una grave lesión en su espalda, que después de esto lo alejo cuatro años de los cuadrilateros. **Luego de la lucha, Tyson dejó inconsciente a Michaels, quien había sido amistoso antes con él, dándole un gancho derecho y aceptando un polo de Austin 3:16 para cubrir el que tenía de DX. **Chris Warren tocó en vivo la entrada musical de D-Generation X. Notas *Chris Warren interpretó el "America the Beautiful" antes del show. *WrestleMania XIV marcó la primera vez que se defendió el Campeonato Europeo en un WrestleMania. También fue la primera y única vez que el Campeonato de Pesos Ligeros fue defendido en un WrestleMania. *The Rock por primera vez insinuó su ahora famosa famosa frase "Do you smell what the Rock, is cookin'?" (¿puedes oler lo que la roca está cocinando?) durante una entrevista con Gennifer Flowers durante el evento. Él miró a Gennifer diciendo "If you smell what I'm cooking" (si puedes oler lo que estoy cocinando). Esto evolucionó a la tan famosa frase conocida actualmente. Referencias *WrestleMania XIV Estadísticas Enlaces externos *La Página Web Oficial de WrestleMania XIV